Rough Riders
by OnlyOlitz4U
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are in the prime of their marital lives as they try to make a baby, but something unexpected happens. Will they survive it? Read and find out. Do not own anything from Scandal, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**I am new to writing fanfic but I hope you enjoy what I had to write. Please leave a review, thanks!**

Olivia was so in love with her husband and life couldn't have been more perfect for them as they tried to become first time parents. It was easier said than done since they've been trying for over five months now, to no avail, but they weren't giving up hope. At least during this time they were able to go at it like dogs in heat. As soon as Fitz would see her he would want to fuck her. He'd fuck her at least five times a day and she loved it. She loved how much he made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and the sexiest.

"Ah daddy, fuck me right there! Ah fuck, baby!" Olivia screamed as Fitz slammed balls deep into her pussy from behind. With his large hand wrapped around her throat she was beginning to feel lightheaded from the assault he was leaving on her body.

"You like that? You filthy, slut!" He squeezed her throat tighter as he continued to ram his cock into her. The entire bed shifted underneath their weight. Even the headboard slammed against the wall.

"Yes daddy! Ah fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Fitz held on tighter her to her waist as he continued his assault on her pussy. He was tearing it up like she'd asked him to. Treating her like the whore she wanted to be treated as even though he knew she was the furthest thing from it. He loved when she acted filthy. He loved when she was not ashamed to claim her sexuality. It was the most attractive thing to him.

Olivia continued to hold onto the sheets beneath her tighter for a semblance of balance because she had long since spiraled out of control. She was his fuck toy to do as he pleased; his little slut as he liked to call her. Just as she felt her belly quiver and her pussy clamp down, her phone began ringing on the nightstand.

"You had better not answer that," he said in a threatening tone, not easing up his thrusting.

"But, baby, it could be an emergency." Olivia pleaded even though the sensation of being filled by him was overpowering and she didn't want to stop.

"Fuck, here you go ruining the mood! Answer the phone!" he demanded, slipping his cock out of her and began stroking himself to release the heavy tension in his balls.

With a whimper, Olivia crawled over to her phone, seeing that it was Abby and answered. Immediately, she became worried when all she could hear on the line was her friend crying.

The sight of her husband coming all over their bed didn't stop her as she tried to decipher what her friend was saying.

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

Fitz had long found his wife's friend, Abby, very attractive. Married to his wife Olivia he had gotten many eyefuls of her voluptuous body. The two friends were very alike in personality. Olivia was petite with a tone body whilst Abby were Tall yet curvaceous. Abby was 3 years older than Olivia and Fitz was at 30. Abby also had bigger breast than Olivia. Olivia had a decent pair at 32B, but Abby carried her 32DDDs very well. She always wore tight shirts and bikinis to show off her hot body. Abby also was taller than Fitz's wife and she had a very delicious looking heart-shaped ass. She had her friend beat in every category, expect the men department.

Olivia had nabbed Fitz while they were seniors in college. He became a very successful politician and he even went on to be the Governor of New York and made over $400,000 a year now. But what attracted Fitz to Olivia was her independence. She could have easily been a stay-at-home-wife but she became a lawyer. Actually, Fitz respected her more for that than he found it attractive. They were engaged when Matt finally met Abby.

Abby seemed to be unable to settle down. She would get very rich and attractive boyfriends but they would break up after no more than a year in their relationship.

"I got bored with him." She would always say.

"You always get bored with them." Olivia would always say back. Now here they were again. It was a Sunday and Abby would be staying with her friend and her husband like usual when this happened. Abby had dumped her latest boyfriend two weeks earlier. Now she and Olivia were going to have the same conversation they always had when this happened. They sat in the living room while Fitz, whom had a day off from his busy schedule decided to prepare lunch for the three of them in the kitchen. He could overhear most of what they were saying, but had heard it all before. "When will you realize that you are the problem, Abs?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe I am the problem... Maybe I need to start looking for men in other places than in fancy bars and nightclubs." She said taking a drink from her metropolitan.

"Well, the best thing for you to do is find a job. That's where you'll find a good man." Olivia said.

"Liv, I can't find a decent job without a decent education." Abby responded. Even though Abby was 3 years older than Olivia they were first roommates at college and they went on to become great friends. Olivia went on to graduate with 1st class honors whilst Abby dropped out after 2 years of hard work, no sleep and barely much time to party. Abby had never even had a job above minimum wage, and her last one was in high school. She was a gold digger, living off of her boyfriends' money. She was a spoiled one indeed.

"I know we've had this discussion before. Listen, Fitz and I will pay for whatever kind of classes you want to take. You can take cosmetology courses or even study to be a lawyer, like me. Whatever it is you want to do, we will pay for it." Olivia put her offer on the table. She cared deeply for her older friend because she was always there is for her in her time of need so she was going to be there for Abby even if she was a gold digger.

"You and Fitz have that much extra money lying around?" Abby asked with shock. She had no idea _how_ much money Fitz had accumulated.

"Yea..."

"Then why don't you dress better?" she said with a light smile on her face. Olivia slapped her friend's knee and let out a light laugh, so did Fitz from the kitchen.

"Abby, listen, you need to get into law school. I can get you started even without a college degree. There are plenty of men your age in law school, I know from when I went. You can find yourself a man there. Maybe even get as lucky as me and catch someone like Fitz." Olivia said trying to appeal to Abby

"Thanks honey." Fitz said from the kitchen.

"You're welcome, baby."

Abby looked towards the kitchen after hearing what her friend said. She was right; she needed to find a man like Fitz. But Abby didn't want to go through all that school and job stuff. She was 28 and needed a man now. A devious idea popped into her head at that very moment. Abby wanted to hit herself on the head for not thinking of it years earlier. Olivia was right; she needed to catch a man like Fitz. In fact, she needed Fitz. And like every spoiled brat, Abby always got what she wanted.

Well, I'm in the mood for a swim. Who wants to join me?" Abby asked.

"Sorry, I need to go to the office for the rest of the afternoon, Abs. I got a big case to work on." Olivia replied and Abby made a pouty face but turned to look at Fitz.

"Sure, I'll join you as soon as I clean up in here," he accepted.

* * *

Fitz joined her outside in his trunks, ready to dip into the swimming pool after Olivia had left to the office an hour ago. Abby was just emerging from the swimming pool when he walked out. She had her hair up to keep it from getting wet. But Fitz loved watching the water drip off her body and especially off of her large breasts. He wouldn't miss seeing her in a bikini for anything. However, as much as he found Abby gorgeous and sexy, he would never cheat on Olivia, particularly with her friend. It was ok to look but not touch

"Fitz, I've got a question for you... and it's kind of personal, but important to me, so I'd really like an honest answer." Abby asked him interrupting his dirty thoughts about her.

"Sure, Abby, what's up?"

"Do you think I'm a slut?" she asked with sincerity on her face but with a smile inside.

"Well, that is personal... Hmmm... You know I never really thought about your lifestyle and I don't like to judge but yes you are a slut" Fitz replied.

Taken aback, Abby retorted, "So then... you think I'm a slut." She acted hurt.

"I just... I just think that you should take Liv's advice, that's all. We can give you the money, Abby. We've got plenty to go around."

"I'd rather have a job. Earn the money for school myself." She said.

"All right, whatever floats your boat? But you need to change your lifestyle if you're unhappy."

"But I know a way you can help me, Fitz. Why don't you give me a job aren't you looking for a secretary?"

 _Dammit!_ Fitz thought. _Why did Olivia have to tell her that?_

"Hire me, Fitz. It is not a hard job. I'll answer your phone calls, type up reports and bring you coffee. Anyone can do that, and like I said, this way the money you give me I'll earn." She gave a good argument.

"Okay, my secretary is leaving next week you better be there..." He told Abby.

"Oh, you can count on me."

He smiled.

"I'll get to wear a sexy business suit for real this time." She said with a smile. Fitz didn't really understand what she meant by it, but took that as his exit cue.

"Where are you going?" Abby wondered.

"Back inside." He answered without turning around or breaking stride.

"Why? Do I bore you that much?" Abby added with a pout. Fitz stopped for a second before continuing inside.

 _Oh, believe me, Abby, you never bore me._ He wanted to say aloud but refrained.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" she asked coming into the kitchen. Fitz had changed into shorts and a t-shirt. "Starting tonight's dinner." Fitz smiled with pride. He loved cooking.

"It looks plentiful." Abby stood only a few feet from him now.

"Yes it does

"You know what else looks plentiful in this room?"

Fitz looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on, silly. What else looks plentiful?" she asked again. Fitz couldn't help it. His eyes glanced down at her cleavage and back to her face. "There you go. I knew you'd get it right. Feel free to stare, Fitz. It's too hard not to."

"What are you doing, Abby?" Fitz asked. He didn't realize it yet, but his cock had started to grow. Abby lowered her voice.

"I'm offering you a nice... long... look at my magnificent tits." Abby pulled the fabric down below each of her tits revealing both pierced nipples. They held Fitz's gaze, they were much bigger than his wife's. Abby was dripping wet and her bikini bottom was wet all over again. She closed the gap between her and Fitz, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Her tongue dove straight into his mouth as he tried to speak.

Fitz regained his senses, finally realizing what it was they were doing. He was French kissing his wife's bare-chested friend while holding her firm behind.

"Whoa! Abby... stop! What the hell are you doing?" he said, pushing her away.

"I think you mean... what _are_ we doing?" she said, trying to drag him into another kiss.

"No! Abby what has gotten into you?"

"I've answered my own question from earlier today. I am a slut. I'm a dirty whore, one who fucks her friend's husband... Look at yourself, Fitz. You are rock hard... You want me... You want my body... Don't play a denial card because that will not work with me... You can't resist me... Now give your whore a kiss."

Fitz's mouth was wide open and he took Abby's tongue back into his mouth as she pulled his head down to hers. She moaned her appreciation for his acceptance. Her other hand reached down and stroked his cock through his thin shorts.

Fitz was enjoying the sensation of her soft lips pressed so hard against his that he never had second thought. Abby removed her hand from his dick and wrapped both her arms around his back. Fitz began to hump his swollen cock up and down against her groin. His cock was aching to be inside Abby.

"Now its time I taste your cock..." She dropped to her knees. Her pussy dripped fluids to the floor through her bottoms at the last word from her mouth. She pulled her friend's husband shorts down and his big hard cock slapped her chin. "Oh my... Liv is a lucky lady... or I should say she was." She grabbed and began stoking his dick. Even though her touch was electric to him, at the mention of his wife, Fitz protested, weakly.

"No, Abby, you can't do this... we can't do this. Stop..." Fitz was running out of breath. His eyes became transfixed on Abby's enormous breasts.

"That's not what your cock says... Mmmmm, let Abby have a taste."  
Abby slowly sucked him into her mouth. She traced each ridge and bulge with her tongue. His cock pushed deeper and deeper until he pressed against the back of her mouth. She opened her throat and let him slide deeper. His entire cock disappeared into her mouth. She held him there massaging him with her throat muscles and rubbing her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Fitz stood there shocked it felt so fucking good. She was doing things to him that had his head spinning. He had to cum so badly. It didn't matter anymore that he was happily married to Liv, he was going to cum in her mouth. Abby disengaged her lips from his crown to speak her mind.

"You like the way I suck your cock? I'm a much better cocksucker than, Liv? Mmmmmm..."

Abby clamped her lips around his bulging head and licked it with her tongue as she sucked on it. Keeping her eyes on his she slowly lowered her lips down his shaft. Fitz's cock continued to disappear into her mouth until the tip pressed against the back of her throat. She pushed her tongue down the underside of his shaft and let his cock slide into her throat until the entire length disappeared into her mouth. She pulled his cock from her mouth followed by several long strands of drool.

"As I said before, Liv was a lucky woman." She kissed the head of his cock in between her sentences. "But not anymore!" (Kiss) "This cock belongs to me now." (Kiss) "And everything (Kiss) that goes (Kiss) with it. Mmmphh..."

Abby moved back to Fitz and sucked his cock into her mouth. She slipped a hand between her legs, into her bikini bottoms and rubbed her pussy. Abby could sense his impending explosion. Normally she would have made it last much longer, held him on edge until he couldn't stand it anymore. She loved the feel of a cock in her mouth. But her pussy was begging for attention. She disengaged her mouth from his cock once more and stood up.

"Look at the mess you helped make." She pointed down to her bottoms that were soaked in her pussy juice. "You're just gonna have to fuck me." She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to take action. But he had another guilt trip.

"Abby, we can't do this to Olivia. She's my wife and your friend." He said with his hard-on dangling in front of her.

"Abby reached around her neck and untied her bikini top, tossing it aside, she was now completely topless. "Look at my tits, Fitz; they are much bigger and better than Liv's aren't they? I've seen you looking at them from the first time we met... Why don't you give em' a squeeze? What's the harm in that?" she tempted him.

"You can taste them too... lick my tits." Abby suggested.

Fitz wasted no time, descending to her nipples. Engulfing each areole into his mouth one at a time felt amazing to him. Abby's nipples were hard and easy to flick with his tongue. She reached under his arms and fondled his hard cock with her hand. She had him now, and she wasn't going to waste any more time.

"No more games, Fitz... It's time to fuck me." Abby said. She hopped up on the kitchen counter and pulled her bottoms to the side, revealing her neatly trimmed cunt. "Fuck my cunt, ... Fuck it harder than you ever fucked your wife. Fuck me like the true slut that I am.

And he fucked her liked his life depended on it. Abby squirted when his swollen cock pierced into her pussy with an urgency to split her into two.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello, I'm back and I appreciate all of the supportive reviews. PSA:I f you don't like the story don't read it. Yes, I get my inspiration from erotic stories so if you have a problem move on to a next hoe cookie cutter story. Y'all bitches watch nasty ass incest olake for multiple seasons but Y'all have an issue with a little abbitz fuck out of here. The name of the story is Rough Riders duh it is going to be rough before it gets better. Now onto the ones who like it sorry for the late update, I'll try to do better.

* * *

Fitz gave up the fight within himself. His conscience was beaten back by his cock and Abby's tits. Grabbing her legs, he lined up his cock-head with her pussy. Once they made contact, Abby wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his back and pulling him inside her. Fitz watched in amazement as it disappeared into her body. The feeling was unlike anything he could have imagined. The heat of her pussy enveloped his hard cock and squeezed it gently. He felt it drill through her steamy passage until it had completely disappeared into the opening between her legs.

"Your cock feels so good inside me. I just want to sit here and feel it for a few seconds. Then we're going to fuck." She added with a devious smile.

Without even moving Fitz could feel her well-trained pussy milking his cock. Abby began to move in gentle gyrations swirling his meat around inside her. She pinched her hard nipples and looked up into his eyes. He moved with her grinding his cock around inside Her wet pussy. Her tits swayed back and forth in front of his chest. She fucked him slowly tilting her ass up until only the tip of his cock was inside her then slowly lowering her pussy all the way onto his length all from the counter. She was a well-educated whore. Abby noticed Fitz looking at her tits still as he took hold of her legs and began to match her fucking rhythms.

"Go ahead, Fitz. Suck my big tits. Suck on them because they're better than your wife's. Ohhh yesssss."

He took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the hard tip. Everything was surreal as if it were happening to someone he was watching. His cock was tingling and throbbing to the point of bursting, but Abby knew just how to control it without letting him release. Abby kissed him on the lips and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Their movements quickened, their mutual thrusts were more desperate. His cock glided effortlessly through her quivering sheath. It was at that time.

"Oooohhhh... oh god... Fitz almost there, baby... make me cum ... make... me...CUMMMMMM..." Abby came hard on his cock. With a satisfied smile, she looked into Fitz's eyes and started humping against him again

"Abby, let me pull out! We are not using a condom!" he tried to disengage, but she tightened her legs around him, controlling the action now.

"Uh uh, baby! You're going to cum inside my pussy..." Abby milked Fitz's cock with her cunt muscles.

Fitz gave up and started pounding her again. Fitz couldn't have held back if he wanted. He slammed his cock deep into Abby's cunt one time, two times, three times. He felt her body stiffen around him. He cried out in a loud grunt. Cum surged through his cock and exploded deep in her belly. She threw her head back and screamed as she dug her fingers into the flesh of his shoulders. Fitz continued to flood her cunt with streams of thick creamy seed. Abby loved the feeling of his cum filling her womb. She was jealous of Olivia, but no More.

Fitz pulled out of Abby's soggy pussy with shock on his face.

"Oh my God, Abby what have we done?" he said with increasing guilt.

"Nothing we didn't want to do, Fitz And something we will do again and again. Not even your guilty conscience can resist my hot body. "

He wiped off his cock with a paper towel and flushed it down the bathroom toilet, tucking his cock back into his shorts he went about preparing dinner.

During dinner, Abby sat across from Fitz and Liv sat at the table's end. Fitz eyed his plate, having a hard time eating his food while Abby chatted to Liv like if she didn't just fuck her husband 3 hours ago.

"Liv, we have news..." Abby caught her attention. " Fitz and I had a talk today... he's going to hire me as his secretary in his new office." She said with a devious smile.


End file.
